1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor for motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rotary electric machine equipped with a magnetic sensor disclosed in JP-A-2007-060844 includes a permanent magnet, which rotates around the rotational center of the rotating shaft, and a magnetic sensor, which detects a leakage flux leaked from this permanent magnet, for detection of a rotation of the motor.